It's our Special Move! Sagittario!
Jest to 7 odcinek Metal Sagi Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się sceną z poprzedniego odcinka. Benkei każe Kencie wstać, a gdy ten nie słucha, podnosi go do góry. Krzyczy na niego, że przecenił swe ambicje i nie może tak ot walczyć w miejsce Gingki. W końcu puszcza go i pyta się, czemu się nie poddał. Powiedział mu, że może tu jutro przyjść, a on go będzie trenował. W końcu, skołowany pytaniem Kenty, sam się sobie dziwi, jednak powtarza wcześniejsze słowa. Gingka walczy z kolegami Kenty w BeyParku i wygrywa. Jednak Madoka mówi, że i oni stają się silniejsi. Nagle Gingka pyta się, gdzie jest Kenta. Madoka i Gingka idą przez miasto i zastanawiają się, gdzie Kenta może być. Nagle widzą go biegnącego nieopodal na chodniku. Wołają go, a on ich zauważa. Pytają się, dokąd biegnie i skąd ma siniaki, ale on odpowiada, że to nic takiego. Gingka mówi, że musi coś przed nimi ukrywać, a Madoka domyśla się, że chodzi o Specjalny Atak. Gingka oferuje pomoc, ale Kenta odmawia. Gingka chwyta go za rękę, a wtedy z kieszeni wypada mu licznik punktów. Kenta idzie sobie, nie zauważając tego. Gingka podnosi licznik i widzi, że Kenta stracił punkty. On i Madoka zastanawiają się, jak to się stało. Postanawiają za nim pójść. W Koloseum czeka Benkei. Kenta w końcu przychodzi. Zaczyna się trening. Najpierw robią pompki. Później bieg na 100 metrów. Gingka i Madoka są zdziwieni widokiem Benkei'a. On i Kenta kontynuując trening: biegają z oponą, robią ,,taczkę'', podnoszą ciężary. Następnie Benkei rzuca Kentą o ziemię, by sprawdzić jego ducha walki. Benkei wspomina Hikaru, a Madoka zastanawia się, kto to jest, jednak Gingka wierzy w Kentę i w męską obietnicę. Kenta i Benkei zaczynają trening z Beyem. Kenta ma na rękach sprężyny, które mu je usztywniają. Spod schodów nagle wygląda Tetsuya. Hikaru chce odejść z miasta, bo nie ma już powodu, dla którego ma tu zostać. Nagle zauważa Tetsuyę, który pyta się dokąd się wybiera. Mówi, że nie pokonała Gingki. Wieczorem Benkei wraca do magazynu. Nagle spotyka Hikaru. Ona mówi, że następnego dnia chce walczyć z prawdziwym Gingką i odchodzi. Benkei denerwuje się, bo jutro ma się spotkać z Kentą. Na dachu magazynu siedzi Tetsuya i mówi, że będzie zabawnie. Następnego dnia Hikaru,Kenta i Benkei idą przez miasto. Benkei i Kenta spotykają się. Benkei mówi, że Hikaru idzie do BeyParku. Mówi, że zanim ona zmierzy się z Gingką, Kenta ma z nią walczyć. Mówi, że ma zrobić cokolwiek, by wygrać. Nagle pojawia się Madoka i pyta się, co on wyprawia, bo robił dziwne pozy. Na szczęście Benkei schował się za drzewem. Madoka pyta się, czemu tak późno przyszedł do BeyParku, a on odpowada, że jakoś tak wyszło. Dziewczyna daje mu Metalowy Face Bolt dla Sagittario, który zwiększa wagę i poprawia stabilność rotacji i odchodzi. Benkei od razu wychodzi zza drzewa. Kenta zamienia Face Bolt i mówi, że odczuł zmianę wagi. Razem z Benkei'em biegną na bitwę. Gingka i Madoka idą za nimi. Nagle znienacka do biegnących Benkei'a i Kenty podchodzi Tetsuya i mówi, że ten bieg nie pomoże im wygrać. Mówi, że wie o jego bitwie. Benkei domyślił się, że to on powiedział Hikaru, że Kenta to nie Gingka. On mówi, że kłamstwo sprawia same problemy. Wyzywa Kentę na pojedynek, ale Benkei chce walczyć za niego. Każe Kencie iść dalej. Kenta i Hikaru stają naprzeciw siebie. Kenta prosi o jeszcze jedną walkę, ale Hikaru chce walczyć tylko z Gingką. Jednak Kenta się przedstawia i wyzywa ją na pojedynek ostatni raz, Ona zgadza się, traktując to jako rozgrzewkę. Gdy tylko wystrzelają Beye, od razu się zderzają. Kenta zauważa, że stabilność Sagittario się poprawiła, więc myśli, że to zasługa Metal Face Bolt. Hikaru jednak sprawia, że jej Bey znika i atakuje znienacka, nie dając mu zareagować. Kenta próbuje odczytać ruchy przeciwnika, ale jest za wolny i nie może zaatakować. Nagle Beye zderzają się i oba w tym samym momencie przestają się kręcić - jest remis. Sagittario w momencie zderzenia nagle się rozszerzył - pazury na Spin Tracku otworzyły się. Hikaru wyzywa go na jeszcze jeden pojedynek, by udowodnić, kto jest lepszy. Benkei nie chce przegapić bitwy Kenty, więc wie, że musi szybko skończyć bitwę, Wyprowadza Specjalny Atak, Rogi Byka i pokonuje Tetsuyę. Następnie biegnie do Kenty. Hikaru i Kenta stają do bitwy, Kenta wie, że uda mu się stworzyć Specjalny Atak. Rozpoczyna się walka. Hikaru zaczyna Specjalnym Atakiem. Jednak Kenta pokazuje swojego ognistego Ducha Bladera. Udaje mu się otworzyć ,,pazury'' i odtrąca Aquario. Wytwarza Specjalny Atak, Ognisty Pazur i pokonuje Hikaru. Benkei gratuluje Kencie Specjalnego Ataku. Hikaru jest zdumiona przegraną, jednak nie poddaje się i postanawia walczyć dalej. Nagle przychodzą Gingka i Madoka i także gratulują Kencie, a on dziękuje za pomoc. Hikaru wreszcie wie, kto to Gingka i jak wygląda. Kenta jest zdziwiony, skąd przyjaciele wiedzą, gdzie był, ale oni mówią, że to tajemnica. Hikaru odchodzi, a Benkei mówi, że to już koniec, bo spełnił swoją obietnicę i mówi, że znów są wrogami. Kenta protestuje, ale Benkei mówi, że jego obowiązkiem nadal jest pokonanie Gingki. Mówi do niego, że będzie z nim walczył, a on odpowiada, że już jest zdrowy i może walczyć kiedy chce. Benkei odchodzi. Reszta też wraca do siebie, a Madoka obiecuje upiec ciasto. Benkei wraca, ale nagle na drodze stają mu inni Face Hunters. Pyta ich co się stało, a oni oskarżają go o bratanie się z wrogiem pod nieobecność Kyoyi i mówią, że jest zdrajcą i że stracił ich zaufanie. Tetsuya też pojawia się tam znienacka i przyznaje się, że to on powiedział reszcie o tym, co Benkei zrobił. On mówi, że to niemożliwe. Jest zszokowany. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki